pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendan's Spinda
Spinda is a Pokémon owned by Brendan. He was his first confirmed Pokémon and his starter Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Spinda, Spinda debuted when Brendan used it in a Pokémon Contest. Its unusual methods of using Teeter Dance to cause the audience, the judges and Brendan to dance with it allowed Brendan to move onto the next round. It battled Janet's Beautifly, and its unpredictable movements earned it many points, allowing for Brendan to win the battle and the contest. In Vs. Wurmple, Spinda was chosen to battle a wild Wurmple. The battle wasn't in its favor, as it was trapped in String Shot, and this prevented it from fighting efficiently. However, once freed, it defeated Wurmple, allowing Brendan to catch it. In Vs. Slugma, Spinda briefly played with some kids. In Vs. Crawdaunt, Spinda used Teeter Dance on an escaping Aqua Grunt, causing him to drop what he stole. In Vs. Murkrow, Spinda tried to use Teeter Dance on a wild Murkrow, but it was too far away. The Teeter Dance only affected Brendan. In Vs. Roselia, Spinda is used in the Fallabor Contest. Brendan uses a new combo, it doing the appeal round on Brendan's palm. It defeated a Chimecho and Shiftry, then battled Natasha's Roselia. Despite having some good combos, Roselia was able to counter every move it made, and Brendan lost all his points, causing him to lose. In Vs. Camerupt, Spinda battled Victoria Winstrate's Roselia. It unleashed some deadly combos, and won with ease. In Vs. Gulpin, Spinda was chosen to fight the Gulpin swarm, but is buried underneath them before being able to do anything. Brendan tries to rescue it, but is buried as well. In Vs. Meditite, Spinda tried some of Brendan's Pokéblocks, which were very dry. It did not like them. In Vs. Dusclops 1, Spinda was chosen to battle Phantom's Dusclops, though Phantom runs away before the battle is concluded. In Vs. Dusclops 2, Brendan did some last minute training with Spinda before the Verdanturf contest to teach it Feint Attack. They succeed, and easily breeze through the appeals round and the battle round. Their final opponent is Timmy's Dusclops, where Spinda's new Feint Attack became the primary way to attack. At the end, Spinda wins the battle and Brendan the contest. In Vs. Vigoroth, Spinda is chosen to battle Vigoroth. However, before it got the chance to use Teeter Dance, Vigoroth defeated it. In Vs. Natu, Spinda helped fight off Team Magma's Golbat. In Vs. Dustox, Spinda made a cameo appearance. In Vs. Roselia and Dustox, Spinda teamed up with Numel to battle Natasha's Roselia and Dustox. The two are pushed back by their Toxic and defensive combos. Spinda reveals its new Water Pulse attack, shielding them from the attacks. However, it and Numel are outshined in combos, and they lose. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Spinda tries to fight off Pirates with Teeter Dance, but Millis' Klefki blocks it with Crafty Shield. It loses to Phantom's Pinsir, and later helps to put out fires with Water Pulse. In Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, Brendan uses Spinda in a tag battle alongside Rebecca's Metagross, battling Steve's Luxray and Ian's Marshtomp. Brendan uses several unconventional techniques, which confuse Rebecca. However, Steve and Ian are unable to work together, ending in their defeat. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Nidoking, Spinda is revealed to be one of the Pokémon that Brendan brought along with him to Kanto. It assisted in battling Ken's Nidoking with Numel and Wynaut, using its Psybeam and Water Pulse for super effective damage. It used Teeter Dance in the end, causing Nidoking to knock itself out in confusion. In Vs. Ninetales, Spinda is chosen to battle a wild Ninetales. It is immune to its Confuse Ray, revealing that it has the ability Own Tempo. It used Teeter Dance and Water Pulse successfully before being defeated. In Vs. Cubone, Spinda was chosen to fight a wild Onix. Spinda was just as scared of the Onix as Brendan was, and ran away faster than him. Spinda then attacked Onix several times, none of its attacks working and Teeter Dance just making everything worse. Spinda tried to stop Onix from approaching Max with a Feint Attack, but is knocked away and defeated. In Vs. Exploud, Spinda was used in the appeals round of the Silver Town Contest. It used a combination of Feint Attack and Psybeam to use hidden attacks, then made a picture from Water Pulse. This was enough to advance Brendan to the next round. In Vs. Metang, Spinda revealed that it has learned Psychic, using it to clean up trash. It then participated in a tag battle with Wendy's Roselia. Spinda use Psychic to trap their opponents, allowing Roselia to do some damage. They defeat Hitmonchan, and Spinda is immune to Pinsir's Guillotine attack. It then defeats Pinsir. In Vs. Crobat, Brendan had Spinda use Psychic to lift Wendy out of a hole in the ground. It later used Psychic to lower Brendan to the ground below where the others were at. In Desperate Call for Help, Spinda used a Psychic/Teeter Dance combo on the thousands of Patrat under the control of Poncho. This confused them all, and made them helpless against the Teeter Dance, which lasted for a long time. This ended when Ian and Dakota managed to escape. Spinda later helps Blaster propel their boat with Water Pulse. In Vs. Carvanha, Brendan chose Spinda to save a Goldeen Wendy was trying capture from a wild Carvanha. Spinda uses Teeter Dance to confuse it and free Goldeen, then was affected by Rough Skin as it used Feint Attack. Spinda defeated Carvanha with Water Pulse, allowing Brendan to catch it. In Vs. Whiscash, Spinda was used in the appeal round of the Tohjo Falls contest. Taking place on a lake, Spinda used Psychic to walk on water, and Water Pulse to form water clones. It then used Teeter Dance to cause the water to shimmy. This appeal was good enough to move Brendan on to the next round. In Oops, It's Just Steve Again, Spinda used Psychic to lift the group out of the hole in the ceiling to escape the cave in. In Vs. Battle Tower 2, Brendan chooses Spinda to battle Ian's Metang in an Inverse Battle. Spinda's attacks do average or limited damage, until it connects with Brendan that Spinda doesn't know any damaging Normal type attacks. He then switches Spinda out for Onix. In Vs. Lunatone, Brendan used Spinda for the main appeal round of the Grand Festival. It used a Water Pulse/Psychic combo to create a massive water Spinda, which danced using Teeter Dance. This performance scored well, earning Brendan a spot in the Top 16. In Vs. Natasha, Spinda teamed up with Numel to battle Natasha's Ninetales and her newly evolved Honchkrow. Honchkrow throws him for a loop with his Quash attack, controlling time to stop Brendan's attacks. Spinda and Numel use a version of Tactical Fusion of Fire and Water, combining its Water Pulse with Numel's Flame Charge. After Numel is defeated, Spinda went in a frenzy to fight, managing to defeat Ninetales. Honchkrow's Quash was made useless in a one-on-one battle, and Brendan won the battle by just a single point. Later, Spinda teamed up with Wobbuffet to battle Solidad's Slowbro and Pidgeot. After Wobbuffet used Safeguard, Spinda used Teeter Dance freely. However, Slowbro was immune due to Own Tempo. Slowbro later obtains a double knockout with Hyper Beam, causing Brendan to lose the match. In Vs. Heartbreak, Brendan uses Spinda with Carvanha in a double battle against Natasha's Roselia and Dustox. Spinda is poisoned by Roselia's Poison Point, and is infatutated by Roselia's Attract revealing it is Male. He is later defeated. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax, Spinda teamed up with Ian's Piplup in a tag battle against Roman's Snorlax and Kylie's Munchlax. The two won with ease. In Vs. Wartortle, Spinda is used to battle Zoey's Glameow in the Wallace Cup. After Teeter Dance failed and he is weakened by Captivate, Spinda showed off several powerful combos to keep Glameow on the defensive. After a while he revealed his new Thrash attack, injuring Glameow. Spinda earns Brendan enough points to win and move onto the finals. In A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto, Spinda is swapped in by Yanmega's U-Turn, him fighting and defeating Damon's Reuniclus. When the other villagers arrived, he used Teeter Dance to confuse them. Spinda used Teeter Dance to prevent Argus from escaping, inadvertently causing him to fall off Aegislash. Millis' Helioptile uses Electrify on him, allowing him to defeat Aegislash with Thrash. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Shadow Sudowoodo, it's revealed that Brendan has Spinda on hand. He uses it to battle Miror B's Shadow Sudowoodo, working with Tentacruel. Spinda uses Teeter Dance to confuse Sudowoodo and Tentacruel, and then defeats Sudowoodo. In Vs. Shadow Solrock, Spinda is chosen to use Teeter Dance on the Hexagon Brothers and their Pokémon. This confuses them all, and then he and Sneasel battle and defeat the Pokémon. In Vs. Shadow Electivire, Spinda and Emolga teamed up to quickly defeat Zook's Shadow Scizor. He then teamed up with Tentacruel to battle Ein's Stunfisk and Lanturn. Tentacruel was quickly defeated and swapped with Sneasel, as Spinda used Teeter Dance to confuse their foes. Spinda Thrashes on Lanturn, eventually defeating it. He is later defeated by a Shadow Electivire. In Vs. Cipher Admins, Spinda defeats Gorigan's Primeape with Psychic. He teams up with Emolga to battle and defeat his Shadow Hypno. In Vs. Nascour, Spinda teams up with Max's Ralts and Crystal's Mismagius to battle Nascour. Spinda confused Nascour's team with Teeter Dance while their side was immune thanks to Ralts' Safeguard. Spinda quickly defeated Aggron, allowing Brendan to snag it. He then assists Ralts defeat Kingdra. He helps to battle Evice's Garchomp and is the first one defeated by him. In Vs. Shadow Raichu, Spinda helps Sneasel battle Ein's Lanturn and Shadow Raichu. Lanturn hits Spinda with Eerie Impulse, lowering its Special Attack. Spinda confuses the foes with Teeter Dance, which defeats Lanturn. Raichu is injured as Brendan tries to snag him. Raichu breaks out, and defeats Spinda being freed of the confusion. In Vs. Ardos, Spinda helped battle Ardos and his 3 Shadow Pokémon. He was severely weak from his previous battle, but is healed by Chansey's Soft-boiled. He uses Teeter Dance to confuse Slaking and Bastiodon, then Thrashes at Slaking. Brendan tries to snag Slaking but fails. Spinda teams up with Abomasnow and Manectric to attack Slaking again, finally defeating it. Brendan snagged it. In Vs. Greevil 2, Spinda helped to purify Ian's Zangoose. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Tactical Fusion of Fire and Water: Numel used Flame Charge, while Spinda surrounded him with Water Pulse. Water Pulse protected Numel as he went to attack, then Water Pulse continues to attack. A Random Pokémon Show * In The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 1, Spinda is used against Dawn's Piplup. It uses Teeter Dance, causing the entire crowd to dance with it, as Piplup beats itself up and is defeated. * In The Most Awesome Blooper Tournament Ever, Spinda is used against May's Blaziken. It uses Teeter Dance, causing the entire audience to dance with it. This includes Brendan, who slams his head into the ground, knocking him unconscious. Known Moves Trivia * Spinda was given to Brendan by his father, Norman. * Spinda was chosen to reflect Brendan's personality, a goofball with hidden potential. * Spinda has been used in eight contests onscreen. ** He appeared in 4 Hoenn contests, 3 Kanto contests and 1 Sinnoh contest. * Spinda is the Pokémon to be part of a main character's party for the most amount of series, being a main party member in 3 series. Every other appears for either 2 series or appears for only a few episodes of a series. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Brendan's Pokemon (PT)